Aerial vehicles, including autonomous or automated aerial vehicles, may utilize propellers and corresponding motors to generate lift and/or thrust. It may be desirable to vary pitches of one or more of the propeller blades to alter a thrust profile or otherwise affect lift or maneuverability of the aerial vehicles. However, existing mechanisms for varying pitches of propeller blades suffer from limited range of motion, e.g., less than a 90 degree change of blade pitch. Accordingly, there is a need for propeller blade pitch adjustment mechanisms that can provide a greater range of motion, e.g., greater than a 90 degree change of blade pitch.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.